


My Anchor

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/79680.html">Word of the Day</a>, resurrection, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

My ears are ringing and blood drips, metallic and tacky, down from the cut at my hairline. My arms are cut up and my shoulder aches from the through and through. My legs waver as I roll to my feet. Truthfully, I just want to lie down, my body is screaming in pain. I can’t though; I have to push it back, I have to get to my team, to my Danno.

It doesn’t matter if you call him Detecive, Daniel, Danny, Williams or, in very special cases, Danno. They are all him, they are all my life, my love and my home. He anchors me to here and now. To home and love and life. He, the one and only Danny Williams, is my _everything_.

So I force myself to get up, to move, to get back to him, our team, our family. Cause I made a promise, damn it! I won’t, I can’t leave him. Or Grace. I make a promise then I have to keep it. It’s the way I am and no pain or injury is going to get me to break my promise, even if I have to crawl the whole fucking way back to him.

My head is swimming and black is closing in as I stumble back into the chaos of the raid clean up. Someone is shouting that I’m found, that I’m alive. I guess I’m supposed to be dead, at least based on the surprise I hear coloring the voice. Someone grabs at me, but I push them away as I call for Danny. The hands are back, trying to get me to stop. I fight back and that’s the last I know for a few moments.

Next thing I’m fully aware of is someone, Duke, helping me to the ground, yelling for a medic and telling me to be quiet, that Danny is coming. Then I hear it, Danno’s voice, and I smile. My anchor is here, tethering me to life like he has ever since we met.


End file.
